Marked Men
Marked Men is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Phil Cassidy at Phil's Depot in Viceport, Vice City. The mission is available after completing the mission Got Protection? for Trailer Park Mafia leader Marty Jay Williams. Mission Victor goes back to Phil's Depot looking for more work from Phil. However, Victor finds Phil with Sergeant Jerry Martinez, who no longer trusts Phil. Martinez says that in order for Phil to get more work he needs to know he can trust him by checking out his merchandise in a warehouse in Little Haiti. Phil decides to do the job, hoping for more work, whilst Victor decides to go and help Phil in case Martinez tries to kill him. Victor drives Phil there in Phil's Walton, which still has some Boomshine on the back. They arrive at the warehouse and are ambushed by some of Martinez's men. After killing them, Victor and Phil escape. They are continually chased by Martinez's men whilst Phil attempts to ward them off using his Boomshine as a Molotov cocktail. They make it back to Phil's Depot and Phil decides to go into hiding for a while. Script Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Phil, baby, would I screw you over? Phil Cassidy: Yeah, you would. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Bullshit. I wouldn't. Not to you, not to a brother in arms. Come on, gimmie a hug. Victor Vance: Nah, you'd never screw anyone over, would you? Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Oh, look who it is! St Victor of Vance! The holier than thou killer. All these principles, you go around shooting people. Victor Vance: I do what I gotta do, after I trusted an asshole. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: You enjoyed it brother. Admit it - cause you're a maniac, huh? I gave you a life. Victor Vance: Go to hell, Martinez. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: See Phil, I saved Vic - and I can save you too, huh? Victor Vance: What does this scumbag want? Phil Cassidy: He wants me to go over to some warehouse and see if his merchandise is all there. That's all. Sergeant Jerry Martinez: Hey, it's cool - go with him, Vicky Boy, if you don't trust me. But Phil - you owe me, after what you said... Phil Cassidy: You said that was forgotten... Sergeant Jerry Martinez: If you do this. Phil Cassidy: I'll explain as we drive, Vic... It's time for me to get another drink. (Martinez leaves and Victor & Phil walk to Phil's Walton). Victor Vance: What was that about? You've 'got to go'? Phil Cassidy: Aw... I got drunk and told Martinez I didn't trust him no more. I said he was an asshole. Victor Vance: He IS an asshole. Phil Cassidy: No. I am. 'Cause now he won't put any work my way until I DO trust him. Victor Vance: Let's get this over with. (Victor drives Phil to Martinez's warehouse). Phil Cassidy: Who the hell are these guys? Hey fellas. Martinez said... Goon #1: Yeah. Martinez said 'Bye-Bye'. Phil Cassidy: Hot damn! Play fair fellas! What about the damn Geneva Convention? (Victor kills Martinez's men and begins to escape in Phil's Walton, which has Boomshine still loaded on the back). Victor Vance: For fuck's sake Phil! Do something! Phil Cassidy: My Boomshine! This round's on daddy assholes! (Victor and Phil escape back to Phil's Depot before the Boomshine explodes). Victor Vance: I think we've both outgrown our usefulness to Martinez. Phil Cassidy: Jerry wants us dead? Shitting asshole... I'm gonna lay low for a while. I reckon you should too. Victor Vance: Screw that... I ain't hiding from that piece of shit. Phil Cassidy: Remember: discretion's the better part of valor. Good luck, soldier! Post Mission Pager Message Sergeant Jerry Martinez: You and Phil are still on my shit list. You'd better leave town while you can... Reward There is no reward for completing the mission. External Link * Marked Man mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Version Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories